


Cold Coffee with Lou

by boobearwantshishazza



Series: he's got a girlfriend anyway [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Short, idek, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearwantshishazza/pseuds/boobearwantshishazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Harry has accumulated a certain type of desire for Louis.<br/>Here is that love blooming and withering over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee with Lou

Harry could be found in the living room of his old house, at the age of five. Cartoons play softly on the television but he pays no attention. His sister is eight (almost nine, she repetitively reminds everyone) and she is distracted with her nails. She paints each one a different color. Harry wonders how she has the patience for that. His mother is in the kitchen. Her hips sway to the tune on the radio. She hums lightly and stirs her cup of tea. Steam rises from the mug. His mother will always love her tea. 

-

At age ten, Harry comes home from his new school early. He's nose is bloody, but it's nothing some motherly love can't help. She cleans him up and boils water for tea. She offers some to him. He smiles and she hands him a cup half full. There's no steam but the mug is hot to the touch. He enjoys it quite a lot and decides that he will also, always love his tea. 

-

His face is hot and wet at fifteen. He was rejected and thrown away by a girl he had grown fond of. He slams his bedroom door, making sure the walls rattle, and locks it. He throws himself desperately onto his bed. His mother's eyes are tired and she leaves a cup of tea outside his room. By the time Harry opens the door, it's room temperature. Harry doesn't like it as much.

-

His lips tasted like salt and vinegar, at least that's what the blue-eyed boy told him after they were joined as a group on a popular tv show and ended up all tangled and cuddled in Harry's bedroom sheets. His smile planted caterpillars in his stomach and his laugh morphed them into butterflies. Harry loved this boy, even at sixteen, when the strikingly feminine one was eighteen. Harry accepted that he couldn't cook. But he made a sweet cup of tea. Harry loved it as much as his first, but not as much as this extraordinary boy's bubblegum lips that were just so addictive. Harry loved his tea again.

-

At twenty, Harry's tired smile is worn and his eyes are drooping. The boy that had once set fireworks aflame in his heart, now was reluctantly kept far away from him. He had spent hours tracing all the stars and all the planets on the lovely boy's naked skin, and spoke casually of the future, as if it was bound to be with him. But alas, it wasn't. Harry drinks alcohol more often now, as if it was his mother's homemade tea. He slipped into a small café and received a hot, paper cup. It was filled with coffee. Bitter and watery. Harry despised the taste but didn't bother to fix it. Harry might grow to like coffee. It left his mind buzzing for a bit and he could forget about the countless times he had walked into the kitchen to find a bare bottomed lover boy pouring cups of tea. Harry didn't like tea anymore. 

-

Harry is separated completely from the boy who had broken his heart with the gift of a diamond ring to someone else, during the age of twenty five. His small flat is a mess but his mind is messier. He drags himself into the same few pairs of clothes everyday. He takes medication to help stop the rude voices in his head. He takes too many, everyday. He gulps them down with deep swallows of cold coffee. Harry doesn't even taste it anymore. It's just the feeling of a cool liquid chasing the deadly pills. He sometimes pretends to talk with the boy who left him three years ago. He makes two cups of cold coffee. He tells him how he's doing. Quite terribly, actually. He misses him. He doesn't like tea anymore and he doesn't like himself either. Harry sincerely just wants to have cold coffee with Lou. 


End file.
